Strange Dawn
AXN-Asia | first = July 11, 2000 | last = September 26, 2000 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is a 13-episode anime TV series created by Hal Film Maker for Pioneer LDC (now Geneon) in 2000. The series follows the adventures of Eri and Yuko after they are transported to a strange world where all the people are very short. The series aired on Brittain's channel 5 during their Saturday morning children's slot in the Early 2000s and was later licensed by Urban Vision in North America, and the first two DVD volumes were released. However, according to their website, they do not currently have any specific plans for releasing the final two DVDs in the series. Anime DVD releaser: 'Dybex' did release all 4 volumes on DVD with French and Dutch subtitles. They are still available. Story Two teenage girls ( Yuko and Eri ) get transported to a magical planet which is dominated by small semi-humans. To the girls surprise they are treated as Gods by the little creatures. They learn that princess Alia used her magic-powers to transport them to their world, because they believe Yuko and Eri are the 'protectors' and will end the horrible war that has been going on for years in their planet. However Yuko and Eri try to convince them that they are nothing more but two girls and are no Gods, all they want is to go home. They befriend Shall who comes to the decision to protect Yuko and Eri he tells them that Princess Alia was captured right after she summoned them. Shall then leads them into a long journey to find Princess Alia, unfortunately other countries discover the appearance of the two human girls and are doing anything that they can to use them for their own benefit. Characters ;Yuko Miyabe :One of the human girls transported to the strange planet. Yuko has a big mouth and always says whats on her mind, even if this might hurt other people's feelings. She shows no concern and no interest to the inhabitat's problems. She only cares about going home and therefore finding Princess Alia. She doesn't get along with most of the people, especially Eiri, whom she dislikes for her timidness. Although she might seem selfish, she has a kind personality and cares for Eri and the little creatures, but this is only shown occasionally. ;Eri Natsuno :The complete opposite of Yuko. Eri is sensitive and hardly speaks what's on her mind afraid to hurt the feelings of others. Unlike Yuko, Eri does show concern for the troubles in the strange planet and does her best to help them out. Her idiology is that if they are there, they can at least try to help them since they might be stuck there forever. Eri likes to write fantasy stories and throughout her journey she writes a story based on her own experiences in the world she's in. ;Shall :A little man-like creature that guides Yuko and Eri trough his planet. He is always serious and keeps to himself. He feels guilty for not being able to protect Princess Alia and there is a rumor among his fellow creatures that he was in fact in love with the princess. ;Reca :A little woman who follows Shall, Eri and Yuko. She is Shall's fiancée but Shall's behavior makes her question if they truly do have a future together. Because of her appearance she gets a lot of attention from men. ;Mani :Reca's best friend who is also secretly in love with Shall but does not want to hurt Reca's feelings by letting people notice this. She becomes a close friend with Eri. Many fellow creatures think of her as ugly through the story. Due to the fact she is the most insulted and thrown around character but stays calm, nice and logical, she's the emotional strongest character of the series. ;Beret :One of Shall's friend who protects Yuko and Eri. He argues a lot with Jorg and is in love with Yuko, which is only shown in the last couple of episodes. ;Jorg :One of Shall's friend and is hardly ever serious, though he does wish people would take him more seriously. ;Princess Alia :A beautiful princess with magical powers. She is the one that summoned Yuko and Eri to their world and soon after that she was captured and put to prison. She then died during an escape-attempt. ;Shura :Shall's brother, who like Shall is very close. He was also in love with Reca, or so does it seems, but he knows she wants to be happy with Shall, and thus takes no action. He eventually seems to be fallen in love with Levian. ;Levian :General of the Valgidan's army. She is very strict and smart but also manipulative. She later on helps Yuko Eri and their friends to escape. Like Reca, she also gets quite some male attention. ;Dall :An extremely jealous, egoistic person who hates Shall for having Reca, who he's in love with, as his fiancee and being seen as a better strategist than himself. He still does try to win Reca over. Later on he becomes responsible for the death of his comrades calling them 'worthy sacrifices'. He explains he also did this to impress Reca, but it could also be to satisfy his ego. Music * Opening theme: ''Sora E (To The Sky), performed by Eri Kawai * Ending Theme: Melody Ni... (On The Melody...), performed by Shoko Enomoto and Kaori Shimizu Books Sony Magazines released a novel based on the anime by Hiroshi Ishizaki. * :ISBN 4-7897-1599-X :195 pp., B6, August 2000, ¥940 English Dub *Emi: Alison Noonan *Yuko: Donna Burke References External links * Official site * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Fantasy anime and manga it:Strange Dawn ja:ストレンジドーン